


The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: House

by offwhxte



Series: Misfits [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Aaron, Younger Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: Spencer's house was big.





	The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: House

Spencer's house was big. It had been passed down through generations and generations, each one making small differences and tweaks that overcame the last. Spencer's mother hadn't yet continued that tradition, but it was in the works. The banisters may have been the ones to be changed, perhaps the shutters. Something small like that. Spencer's mother was so busy that it was unlikely she'd get it done for another ten years.  

The thought of going in was daunting. He was nervous to smell and experience so much Spencer at once. Spencer always smelled like chamomile and old books and a little bit of Chinese take out, but it was good. Interesting. Beautiful. He knew a switch wasn't going to be flipped and he'd suddenly not be able to control himself. He could. He just didn't want to anymore. Especially not after what happened at the beach. In the shower. _Fuck._  

Spencer and Aaron sat in Aaron's car, staring through the brush at his house. Aaron had never been through the front door. Aaron had never seen any other room of the house except through windows and in pictures that Spencer had given him to take home and remember him by. It was exciting, but it was scary. He had piles of social science homework that he'd printed out, already filled out by Spencer on the way there, but just as props. Props for when he met Spencer's mother. He was going to meet Spencer's mother. 

He'd seen Spencer's mother before. Sometimes, Spencer would call 'home' during school hours to tell Aaron his mother would be picking him up, and not to wait at the bench. He often did, though, just because he liked it there. It was nice there, and perhaps he'd be able to see Spencer out of the corner of his eye. Anytime he was around Spencer it felt nice. But his mother was intimidating. Much different from Spencer; she was tall and lanky like him, but she never seemed to smile at him when he saw them together. Occasionally, he'd see Spencer so excited to talk about something that the kid's hands would shake, but his mother seemed to answer in one-word responses. It didn't phase Spencer though. 

"You're making the face again," Spencer whispered, somehow feeling obligated to be quiet even though they were in a car parked yards away from any house.  

"What face?" 

"The _I'm not sure I wanna do this_ face," he smiled, but it was tight on his lips. "Maybe we can do it another time if you want to. I'll see you soon." 

Aaron quickly stopped him from getting out of the car, grabbing his arm, "No, baby, I want to do this. I'm just nervous about meeting your mom and seeing your house and stuff." 

"Why?" Spencer asked, "Aren't you kinda excited?" 

"Yes! Of course I am, sweetheart," Aaron leaned over the console and pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips, melting the younger boy's insides. "Just nervous too." 

"Is it dark enough yet?" Spencer whined, "I want to kiss you on the couch before mom gets home." 

Aaron smiled softly and nodded, "Let's go." 

The house smelled and looked exactly how he imagined. A bit smaller though; the carpet was soft, the furniture matched, the pillows were embroidered. The lamps that were scattered around the room gave off a warm, orange glow and it made Aaron smile as he wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist as soon as the door was closed.  

"Do you want anything to drink?" Spencer asked, looking up to the man who just stared in shock at the homeliness of Spencer's house. "Aaron?" 

"Oh, no. I'm fine, I just..." He sighed and leaned down to capture Spencer in a kiss.  

This was all he ever wanted. This kind of house. The kind of house that was warm and matched and smelled nice, and you didn't have to duck your head when you walked into the door. Aaron was almost jealous. But when he had his boy there to hold and love (and kiss) he was going to take it. What else was he going to do? 

Spencer carefully broke the kiss, breathing hard and looking dazed, "Wow." 

Aaron smiled. He could imagine every day being like this; coming home to Spencer, holding him in his arms, a big house and a fence and a car or two in the driveway. In three months, it could become a reality. Not even three months, in fact. His own apartment wasn't much, but with a bit of cleaning and with Spencer there, it would definitely be a home.  

They spent hours together; the house tour didn't take long, but Spencer was rushing through it, eager to show every single atom of his home, leaving enough time to watch TV and enjoy each others' company. Aaron watched in amusement as Spencer flopped onto the couch in the living room, kicking his shoes off under the coffee table and began searching for shows. Most likely a documentary, but Aaron liked those. They were kind of like books, but without much effort.  

"I love you," Spencer said, looking over at Aaron. "I wanna be with you forever." 

Aaron nodded, his breath almost knocked out of his chest as he sat down next to him, gathering his partner into his arms and sighing, "I want to be with you forever too, baby." 

They sat for a long time. Spencer squirmed, feeling the countdown in his head. His mother would be home within two hours, but two hours went fast. Too fast for his liking.  

"We're going to see each other again, my love. Maybe even tomorrow," Aaron offered, playing with Spencer's spindly fingers that wrapped around his hand. "You don’t need to act like you won't see me again." 

"I know. I just want to sleep in the big bed again," Spencer sighed. "I don't want to wake up alone." 

Aaron thought about it, "What are you doing tomorrow?" 

Spencer looked at him, noticing the shift in his voice, "Nothing." 

"Does your mom check on you at night?" He wondered aloud, but the sparkle in Spencer's eye answered the question for him. "It could work." 

"It could work!" Spencer cried, throwing his arms around Aaron's neck in an embrace that was too sloppy not to be passionate. 


End file.
